


【TK】師&生（連載中）

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空，有bug。不適請退出。年齡差約12。理科老師堂本光一 X 高二生堂本剛。有限定的文在下面喔！WP：https://domotonowasabi.wordpress.com筆電送修中，請替我祈禱快點有電腦用><
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

佇立在貴族寄宿學校前，堂本光一再次確認儀容沒有問題，邁開自信步伐踏入校園。

普通家庭出身的他通過層層面試才得到這份工作，進入貴族學校等於是拿到進入上流社會的敲門磚，只要他認真教學小心別犯任何過錯，往上攀爬是指日可待。

「堂本老師您好，我是理事長秘書Rika，先帶您熟悉校園後再帶您到宿舍。」

清脆的女聲隨著開啟的雕花大門響起，站在大廳中央的女性扎馬尾、標準秘書套裝打扮，從手中一沓紙抽出幾張遞給堂本光一，是校園地圖跟注意事項。

「您好，那就麻煩您了。」

身為唯一一位錄取的教師，堂本光一在來報到之前努力練習儀容裝扮和禮儀，面對眼前的理事長秘書更不能失禮，如果能留下好印象那是最好的。  
展露練習多次的和藹笑容、稍微鞠躬，走在Rika身側一步遠的距離，既不會太疏遠也不會太接近。

「川堂種植的花草是按照季節變換，平時有花匠專門照料，另外學校的花藝社團委員們也會協助。」

大廳後方的門出去後是圓形走廊，中間圓形穹頂內部是由幾何圖形交錯累積、其中有幾處是透明玻璃窗，圓心是組合菱形圖樣、正中央開了扇窗，由下往上看穹頂像是盛開的花朵，而陽光經由玻璃窗灑落圓形小花園營造靜謐之美，環繞花園的走廊石柱則沒有繁複雕刻，樸實支撐。

「左手邊是國中部學區，右手邊則是高中部學區，」走出接待大廳後的長廊分隔兩塊學區，表面上並無明顯差異「堂本老師您是高中部的理科教師，到時候別走錯位置囉。」 

Rika向堂本光一俏皮的笑了下，堂本光一抿嘴微笑，雖然他沒有跟別人提起過，但他的確滿容易迷路的，持著校園地圖的手指下意識緊捏。

右轉走進高中部，典型歐式建築紅色磚瓦與深色屋頂，進入室內走廊有中央空調的冷暖氣，每間教室門口搭載高科技系統，學生老師進入都會經過辨識；雖然堂本光一覺得這樣有些過度掌控，但又自嘲的想上流社會的人有誰不是控制狂呢？

「所以工作證很重要小心別弄丟了，重新申辦要一萬元，不多但是會影響年度考核喔。」

前半段沒聽進去說什麼，但重要的教師工作證不能弄丟有銘記在心。堂本光一突然覺得教師證掛在脖子上有些不保險，繩索應該換成鐵鍊子才對。

一樓到三樓按照年級遞增，每個年級有六個班級、班級人數不超過十人，小班教學能有效掌握每位學生進度、課程也能彈性變更，接近平等享用教學資源。  
在這棟建築物後方則是專任教室，設備都是一流的，像是地理教室裡的3D立體投影機，世界各地地質都能在教室中央投放，宛如親歷其境；理科教室裡媲美國家實驗室的設備，堂本光一不禁張大雙眼透出喜悅光彩，這些都是他接下來可以操作使用的設備。

「Rika桑、」

「叫我Rika就可以，別見外。」

「Rika，請問這些設備平時教師們可以使用嗎？」堂本光一撓下臉，想掩飾臉上表露過於開心的情緒。

「嗯，只要教師們有需求都可以使用，記得在申請使用表單上填寫使用時間跟歸還時間即可。」

能夠恣意使用設備也是在這所學校任教的老師福利之一，很多老師為了專研專業需要更多更好的設備，通常提出完善計畫書幾乎都能通過，當然有些老師也會透過家長的力量取得資源。

「校園介紹大致如此，堂本老師有沒有什麼疑問呢？」

逛完校園設施，食堂、健身房、圖書館這三樣堂本光一用紅筆在地圖上打星號，除了工作外堂本光一喜歡健身，對吃沒什麼講究但畢竟是每天需求，需要精進工作上專業則得常去圖書館尋找書籍資料。

「目前沒什麼問題，謝謝您撥空帶我參觀校園。」

「那接下來帶您去教師宿舍。」

教師宿舍距離校區有些遠，在Rika開著高爾夫球車載堂本光一前往時，堂本光一深深覺得每天可能需要早起才不會遲到。

「堂本老師您放心，宿舍有腳踏車可以使用的。」

像是看出堂本光一在計算宿舍到校區距離，Rika笑著解釋。因為以前有老師抱怨過宿舍跟校區太近沒有下班的感覺，壓力太大會使教學品質下降，為此董事會決議另闢宿舍區，與校區拉開距離且增設幾間娛樂場所，讓老師們閒暇時間可以放鬆。

「我看好像有些老師開車上學？」

進入校園前有幾輛車駛入，下周才開學應該不會是學生，有可能就是教職人員。

「如果堂本老師要開車通勤也可以，學校是沒有禁止的，」Rika倒是沒有說出能開車通勤的老師們家世背景，自然也忽略那些老師們的地位級別「不過學生是不能開車上學的，如果有發現違規請記得通報。」 

要是通報了工作也可能不保吧。堂本光一內心這麼想，能進來就讀的學生只有富是不行的，還得高貴，自然不能得罪。

「我們到囉，這裡就是教室宿舍，堂本老師接下來就由舍監帶您熟悉宿舍。」

Rika的任務到此結束，她向從宿舍走出的美波里舍監介紹要入住的堂本光一，寒暄幾句就開著高爾夫球車離去。

「您好我是堂本光一，接下來的日子還請多多指教。」

美波里舍監看上去是親切的美人，眼神裡帶有銳利，能管理宿舍的人肯定不好惹。

「別這麼說，能有新進老師我高興都來不及了！」美波里帶堂本光一搭乘電梯到宿舍五樓，教師宿舍是一人一間1LDK，還面帶歉意的說空間太小請堂本光一別嫌棄。

「基本上教師宿舍是沒什麼要求，生活公約已經放在房間內書桌上，您大約翻看就好。」

將堂本光一的指紋輸入門房辨識和宿舍系統後，美波里舍監臨走前想起還有該交代的事項。

「對了堂本老師，介意我直接稱呼您光一君嗎？」

「請別介意，叫我光一就可以。」

「呵呵呵～看光一君是老實的老師，就想叮嚀一件事。」

「美波里桑您請說。」

「學校裡有些人碰不得喔。」

堂本光一有些不解的眨了眨眼，頭側向一邊。

「畢竟校園裡無論是同事或學生都有很多不錯的交往對象，」美波里說到這邊頓了下，她看出堂本光一有些微詫異雖然克制得很好「嗯，學校不禁止師生戀的。」 

貴族寄宿學校距離一般市區遙遠，幾乎是被豢養在校區內，日子久了自然會產生情愫，大家都是見怪不怪、心照不宣。

「如果真的有喜歡的對象，別太認真了。」

尤其是跟學生們交往，這些人中龍鳳畢業後該繼承家業的不少，更多是早就安排好聯姻對象，校園生活便是唯一能享樂的青春歲月。

「到時候才比較不痛。」

替堂本光一關上宿舍房門，美波里舍監回到辦公室將新入住者的資料傳遞給各位，按照慣例隔天晚餐會替新進教師舉辦迎接餐敘。  
不知道為什麼，她特別喜歡這位新進老師，決定做以往都不管不顧的事情，把該注意的人物標記出來給堂本光一，如果他夠聰明，就會避開。

另一邊堂本光一把精簡的行李整理好，帶來的衣物還放不滿1/3個衣櫃，有些洩氣。在收到簡訊通知明晚是替自己舉辦的餐敘，他開始緊張該做什麼打扮才好，什麼樣的打扮才不會被看不起。

他可是放棄了許多才如願以償進入夢想校園工作，接下來的日子可不能有一絲踏錯。  
\--  
進入校園前堂本光一特地校正通宵打電動到早晨才入睡的習慣。  
早起的他先是按照地圖沿著宿舍周邊慢跑順便熟悉地形環境，除了一樣早起的美波里桑外，沒有遇見其他人。

「光一君很早起呢！」

在堂本光一運動回來後美波里舍監親切的招呼，還帶他到宿舍附設食堂用餐，此時發現幾名年輕的臉龐。

「食堂是師生共用的嗎？」

「是的，當然社區裡面的餐館也有供餐，如果光一君想換口味不妨去試試。」

在解說完食堂付款方式，堂本光一嘗試用教師證領取和式早餐，美波里舍監不忘告訴他吃不飽都能再領取，免費供餐也是學校的福利之一。

「那是新來的老師嗎？」

幾名學生似乎發現堂本光一是新面孔，眼光不時打量著。

「美波里桑早！」

看起來像是才睡醒沒多久就被室友拖到食堂吃早餐的圓潤臉龐、嗓音有著早晨獨有的含糊，見到美波里舍監跟堂本光一時立刻畢恭畢敬打招呼。

「小剛早，」美波里舍監笑容依舊和藹，慈祥的眼神閃過隱晦流光「這位是二年級的宿舍長堂本剛，啊啦~跟光一君是本家呢！」

「您好，堂本老師。」

尚未開學自然是穿著便服，短褲和Polo衫、另外針織外套披掛在肩上長袖繞過胸口綁個結，普通的公子哥打扮，但腿上穿著五彩繽紛襪子長度到小腿肚，休閒鞋又素色，彷彿全身上下最衝突的襪子是個美麗的意外，在堂本剛身上和諧存在著。

「剛同學你好。」

堂本光一急忙吞下口中的味噌湯，差點要站起來伸手打招呼。

「美波里桑、堂本老師，不打擾您們了，祝用餐愉快。」

眼神滿是慵懶，雖然言行舉止都很合規矩，卻說不出哪裡有違和感。

「光一君，還記得昨天叮嚀的事情嗎？」

等堂本剛走遠與同學去拿餐點，美波里舍監才恢復與堂本光一交談，語氣有些小心翼翼。

「記得。」

堂本光一思索著美波里桑話指哪件事情，表面上則波瀾不驚。

「嗯，雖然這麼說有些失禮，但小剛他不好惹...」摒除家世背景外，堂本剛本人也是玩心很重的人，如果不是這樣，怎麼會開出理科老師的缺「光一君最好能離他遠點是遠點。」

「放心吧！美波里桑，我對男孩子沒興趣的。」

對美波里舍監展露笑容，堂本光一雖然有被堂本剛驚艷到，但那不是對男孩子動心。

美波里也沒多說什麼，回以笑容便藉由還有工作先行離開。

她沒有說出，被離開的理科老師最初也是如此信誓旦旦...

「剛君，那人是新來的理科老師嗎？」

跟在堂本剛身邊拿著餐點的岡田頭也沒抬，自顧自幫堂本剛換掉不喜歡的食物。

「嗯~」濃厚鼻音表示還想睡，但前晚打賭輸了，只好認命陪岡田吃早餐。

「外貌看起來是你的菜啊，出手嗎？」

「fufufu~小准是不是忘了我被警告了。」

「有差別嗎？」

聽到堂本剛說被警告，岡田這才抬起頭對堂本剛笑了，誰不知道堂本剛的姐姐是董事會的一員，除了姐姐還會有誰敢警告堂本剛。

「答應姐姐不鬧事了。」

「多久？」

「一、個、月。」

接過岡田遞給自己的草莓牛奶、插上吸管放入嘴裡，瞇起雙眼享受沁涼香甜滋味。

兩人要走到餐桌用餐時正好與堂本光一擦身而過，聞到堂本光一身上早晨洗澡後的沐浴乳味道混合了運動後的汗味。

「堂本老師，門口在反方向哦。」

「啊、謝謝，剛同學。」

看著羞赧神情的堂本光一趕緊轉身往另一邊離去，原本沒什麼興致的堂本剛突然心頭有些搔癢。

「如果剛君不出手的話...」

見身旁好友臉色有些蹊蹺，堂本剛立刻捏了把岡田的臉。

「誰說我不出手的。」

大不了一個月後再出手也不遲。

岡田看了眼堂本剛勢在必得的神情，心底盤算著賭局要怎麼開才好，精算這次能從中獲利多少。

原本煩躁的開學，增添了不少樂趣。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

當晚的歡迎晚餐說穿了就是幾名提早回到宿舍的老師們跟同學的餐敘，美波里舍監將晚餐流程控制得很好，整場席間氣氛融洽，師生間彷彿沒什麼隔閡。

有些是私下真的沒什麼隔閡。

「美波里舍監、各位老師，我們先回宿舍了，」晚餐期間幾乎只跟同學聊天的堂本剛才站起身，二年級的住宿生們也都跟著準備離開，向在場教職員們面帶微笑行禮道晚安「堂本老師，由衷歡迎您成為新任理科老師、成為我們的一員。」

「謝謝剛同學，同學們晚安。」

堂本光一靦腆起身答謝，原先下意識要伸手握手被美波里舍監拉住制止，才改做微微點頭示意。

雖然回校園住宿的學生還不多，但眼見跟在堂本剛身後的五六名同級生整齊劃一的步伐、舉止優雅輕盈，讓堂本光一大開眼界，果然是不同世界的人。  
\--  
開學第一天在典禮上被理事長介紹時引起不少台下學生躁動，唯獨二年級生聲浪最小。  
事先沒安排致詞的堂本光一臨時被推往前，站在講台上聊起相對論。

「糟糕…竟然是這麼無聊的老師…」

台下有女學生嘆氣，外表出眾的理科老師難得，沒想到骨子裡還是理科魂，看來要攻略有些困難了。

「剛君、」

堂本剛用眼角餘光瞥向岡田准一，好友的濃眉大眼因憋笑擠在一起，肩膀還上下抖動著。

「正巧上學期結束前收到的【廣義相對論】書籍可以找老師討論了。」

輕飄飄丟下一句，岡田便沒有再試圖調侃堂本剛。喔，那本書是學期末玩交換禮物被堂本剛抽中的，基本放在書架上擺設用。

在擔任司儀的秘書Rika溫和堅定帶領下，堂本光一結束短暫的講解，臉頰浮現侷促紅暈，下台站到其他老師行列間，頓時女老師們忙著向他溫柔加油打氣。

「神田班導的眼睛快要黏在堂本老師身上了。」

開學典禮結束後學生各自回到教室，佐藤同學是堂本剛少數交情不錯的朋友，自然坐在堂本剛附近，用下巴示意走廊上站在班級前的神田班導，和準備前往專科教室的堂本光一小聊；見神田班導眉開眼笑、滿面桃花，把班級裡準備上課的學生都擱置了。

「都不知道神田班導方言說得如此流暢呢。」

班長故意走到門邊聲量正好大家都能清晰聽見，神田班導不自然的表情只出現0.1秒，隨即跟堂本光一客套結束話題，走進教室面對學生的臉龐又變回客套疏離的笑顏。

堂本剛與岡田、佐藤對視後淺淺一笑，收起上揚的嘴角認真聽講，內心盤算著校園內有多少人對堂本光一產生興趣，策劃起一個月的潛伏計畫。  
\--  
不出半個月對堂本光一打消妄想的人已經超過一半，首先是堂本光一擺明了對男生沒興趣外，就是話題太無趣，正值青春年華的女孩們怎麼有興致聽光線折射或是水面張力等解說，而且堂本光一看上去也不像是裝出來，是興致高昂的聊天。

「剛君，這次要不要放棄算了？」

岡田細算賭局，目前賭堂本剛能攻略堂本光一的賠率是1:10，大家都賭堂本剛失敗，只有他賭堂本剛會成功。

「花粉症高峰期好像快到了。」

拿著小剪刀修剪川堂盛開花朵花枝的堂本剛低吟，才半個月，岡田就來問他要不要放棄，這不是擺明了瞧不起自己嗎。

「你有花粉症嗎？」

不記得好友有這困擾才是，跟在一旁的岡田整理落在地面的殘枝落葉，待會要拿去掩埋。

「嗯…難說喔。」

堂本剛露出小虎牙衝著岡田笑，瞥到不遠處出現在長廊往圖書館方向去的堂本光一目光收在眼底，圓眸在鏡片後彎起好看的弧度。

「啊、我選修的課要開始了，剛君，我就不陪你囉。」

岡田把收集好的殘枝落葉遞交給在場的花匠，雙手拍拍便離開川堂。

「抱歉，今天把花卉修剪的不是很好…」

堂本剛面露歉意對花匠致歉，即使花匠們都表示堂本剛修剪的花卉美麗出色，但只有他知道今天有失水準，因為他滿心計畫著要到圖書館與堂本光一的不期而遇。  
在第三次剪短了枝葉後，堂本剛放棄繼續殘害花卉，果斷離開川堂。

圖書館是校園裡最大的獨立建築，米白色建築物外觀宛如歐洲小型宮殿、巴洛克式建築使人第一眼無法將其聯想為圖書館，牆面凹凸落差隨光線照射下產生不同陰影圖樣，圓柱佇立在圖書館門口，莊嚴感彷彿要進入聖殿般，高聳半圓繁華穹頂落在建築物正中央，是天文館作用。

踩在磁磚上沒有發出意料中的吵雜聲響，經過特殊處理的內部環境，地板上是繁華幾何圖騰、狹長走廊兩旁是雙層樓滿載圖書，二樓邊緣欄杆採宮廷式建築。  
走廊上方半圓頂則無繁華雕飾圖樣，簡單的象牙白色方框排列，從中間依次等距垂吊古典燈飾，能夠照亮整座象牙白色的圖書館內部。

堂本剛身為長期校刊封面人物，自然將校服穿得妥貼，校服上顯眼點綴的校徽是獅子，象徵高貴英勇無懼的心。

春季學生制服上身白色襯衫搭配黑色西裝褲，繫著的領帶交錯深藍色暗紋代表二年級。最近學校制度改革，重要場合和典禮再搭配西裝外套即可，平時上課可套穿針織V領毛衣，而無論男女都是深色襪搭配皮鞋。

「剛同學，需要幫忙嗎？」

堂本光一的聲音從背後響起，距離自己不過兩步遠，從空氣中飄盪的沐浴乳香氣可以得知習慣早晨運動的人清潔後就來圖書館。

「堂本老師，抱歉打擾到您了。」

站在梯子最高層還努力墊腳尖的堂本剛伸長手臂依舊拾取不到最上層的書籍，有些氣餒卻沒有表現出來，稍微望向出自好意的堂本光一又把注意力放回目標書籍上，獨自奮鬥。

「我幫你拿吧，不用客氣。」

見堂本剛沒有要讓自己協助，堂本光一又不好放下堂本剛就離開，侷促下直接踏上梯子護在堂本剛身後，伸出手替他取得書籍。

「黑洞…剛同學你對這有興趣？」

堂本光一注意力全被書本封面吸引，上午沒課的他都會到圖書館蒐集資料，最近正巧對宇宙很感興趣，聲音忍不住飄起上揚。

「堂本老師，能否先下去再說？」

始終沒有正眼瞧堂本光一，堂本剛別過臉淡淡落下這句話，留給堂本光一生疏的黑色後腦勺。

這半個月來接受校園教職員和學生熱情以待的堂本光一，被堂本剛不冷不熱相待，頓時有些難反應過來，雖然的確也有學生對自己沒有特別好感，卻也不會如此生疏。

「抱歉，看到封面寫黑洞有些興奮…」

乾巴巴笑了下試圖挽回氣氛，然而堂本剛依就無動於衷，堂本光一摸摸鼻子悻悻然走下梯子，在旁邊等堂本剛踩到倒數第二格梯子時伸出手、下一秒堂本剛則輕盈落地，轉身對堂本光一伸出手。

「堂本老師謝謝您，書本能麻煩您給我嗎？」

「嗯？喔好、」見堂本剛接過書本鞠躬後便離開，堂本光一盯著有些偏瘦的身形發愣，也許是因為上課總是安靜聆聽、有不懂的地方會適時發問，不曾想和他套近乎的好學生形象與美波里舍監最初叮囑的部分有些出入，堂本光一鬼使神差的追上去說了句

「如果、如果書籍內容有不懂的或是想了解的部分都歡迎來找我討論。」 

堂本剛停下腳步，轉過身向堂本光一合乎禮儀的微微鞠躬，表情雖然有些詫異還是露出淺淺笑容。

「謝謝堂本老師。」

堂本光一回到坐位上盯著桌上繁雜資料出神，回想如果剛才沒有心血來潮起身走動，不知道堂本剛該怎麼辦？  
不過這問題沒有盤踞堂本光一心上太久，手又恢復在白紙上書寫計算公式，直到一股清香從不遠處飄來才又把堂本光一從數據裡拉出來。

學校圖書館大廳除了擺設藝術品外，中央骨董圓木桌上會擺盆略為高大的插花，館內每個通往不同分類書籍館的通路也會擺設藝術品或花卉。  
花匠端著裁剪好的插花經過堂本光一座位，將成品一絲不苟擺放在正確位置上。

等花匠離開後堂本光一好奇上前，以往他不曾留意過這些花卉，即使靠近端詳也喊不出每朵花的名字，白的粉的紅的綠的，綠的應該是葉子吧。

「嘶…」

大拇指與食指夾扣在線條分明的下巴，抿成一條線的唇發出細不可微的遲疑氣音，思緒落回站立堂本剛身後時聞到的淡淡香味，宛如早晨露水般清晰、不嬌柔姣作、不似人工香精，是大自然的贈禮。  
鼻尖忍不住往花卉靠一靠，閉上眼小力呼吸，清冷的花香充滿鼻間。

堂本光一略微失望的張眼，走回位置上將書籍資料收拾乾淨帶走。  
\--  
「堂本老師好。」

「剛同學。」

背包裡滿是從圖書館借出尚未處理完的書籍資料，在前往理科教室的路上，經過挑高迴廊，扇形拱頂鑲上彩色玻璃、朝陽穿透玻璃把色彩灑在地面，除了皮鞋落在地面發出規律輕巧的答答聲外，從面對而來的堂本剛率先禮貌問候、堂本光一沉穩對應，兩人的聲音交疊瞬間消散在迴廊裡，像是從來沒有發出過。

交會瞬間堂本光一發覺對圖書館內清冷花香失望的原因。

堂本剛身上暖烘烘的，有股陽光的氣息、沾上露水的花卉因陽光而盛開，在他身上綻放無形的綿延花海。  
堂本光一忍不住遲疑腳步，側身想追上香氣。

與堂本光一擦身而過的堂本剛聽見身後規律的腳步聲停頓的同時，嘴角漾然一笑，他聽見貫徹戰局的號角聲響起、而勝利女神正在對他敞開雙臂嫣然而笑。


	3. Chapter 3

花粉症狀來的兇猛，打噴嚏流鼻水眼睛發癢症狀一次找上堂本光一，即使戴了黑色口罩加上花粉對抗眼鏡也沒什麼用處，眼尾發紅含著水光被禁箍在鏡片下，儼然成為另一番春季美景。

「剛同學今天怎麼沒來上課？」輕微鼻音令堂本光一沉穩聲線顯得可愛，上課點名不見堂本剛，趁下課時間走入學生群體裡詢問。

「堂本老師，剛君身體不舒服請假在宿舍。」

代替回答的是岡田，口氣輕描淡寫而表情卻不是這麼說的。

「喔…嚴重嗎？」

其實堂本光一根本不用這麼擔心，貴族學校裡的醫護資源肯定完善雄厚，只是自從上次聞到堂本剛身上的清新香味後，好幾次流連忘返在圖書館內的插花作品前，後來得知清早堂本剛會在川堂協助花匠修剪花枝，便三不五時趁休息時間晃到川堂去，欣賞生機蓬勃的優雅花卉感受接近堂本剛的冷香。

「老師不用擔心，剛君沒事的！」

開朗的佐藤同學邊收拾課本邊回答，與沉默的岡田呈現對比，堂本光一眉頭輕蹙，有些掛心。

在學生們都退出教室後堂本光一開始收拾器具，在器材表上填寫今天使用了哪些道具和需要增添的物品。

「堂本老師，能否和您商談一下？」

教室門又被打開，原先以為是學生落下物品回來拾取，而門邊站著的是表情凝重的岡田，語氣有些焦灼。

「怎麼了嗎？」

「剛君他…」岡田把堂本剛生病的症狀說的繪聲繪影，肢體動作慎重達到欲言又止效果，至少在岡田的判斷中堂本光一是關心堂本剛狀況的。

「早上有請美波里舍監協助送餐到剛君房間，不過兩分鐘前美波里舍監傳訊息來說中午有事抽不開身，我跟佐藤同學中午又有服務工作，其他同學與剛君交情一般，怕剛君不會接受…」

儼然是真摯的同袍情誼，岡田額角微微出汗，努力解釋來龍去脈。

「唔…可是我送去剛同學就不會拒絕嗎？」

不只堂本剛如此，通常家世背景較高出其他人的老師學生也是如此，不輕易接受同儕間的餽贈，更別說陌生人的接觸了。因此對於岡田的請求，堂本光一抱持高度疑惑。

「剛君前陣子從圖書館借了本書，有空閒的時候都會閱讀，還會把不懂的地方抄寫下來標註、」

岡田的語氣很柔軟，令堂本光一出現錯覺，好像可以看見坐著翻閱書籍的堂本剛、遇到不懂的部分噘起嘴思索，然後動筆寫下問題，如同平常上課時。

「堂本老師，我想剛君應該是想把不懂的部分整理好後再去請教您，我還沒見過他對理科這麼用心過呢…」

「我知道了，剛同學有比較喜歡吃什麼嗎？」

「布丁，學校賣的布丁他最喜歡吃了。」

任務達成的岡田展露舒心笑容，向堂本光一行禮後離開理科教室，轉彎下樓梯卻認身邊無人後才從西裝褲口袋裡取出手機，將剛才的對話錄音存檔。  
\--  
堂本剛睡的沉穩，昨晚偷偷帶小健出去溜達忘了多穿外套受了點風寒，回宿舍後就感覺不太對勁，縮在棉被中依然畏寒還冒了不少汗，整個人難受。

小健也不吵不鬧，乖乖臥在床鋪旁，早上岡田來關心堂本剛身體狀況時順手餵了牠，離開前還交代小健不要打擾堂本剛休息。

叩叩。

宿舍臥房的木板都是實心材質，每一下都發出沉重聲響。

「…嗚…」

頭還有些疼又暈，堂本剛從被窩裡冒出，伸手摸索旁邊櫃子上的手機，滑開螢幕找到APP點幾下房門便開啟。

「堂本老師？」

在看清楚進來的人是堂本光一瞬間，想到在臥室的小健還沒藏起，下意識看了眼床腳卻沒找到小健，心想這孩子聰明，知道該跑去躲起來。

「是岡田同學請託我來的，剛同學你別下床！」

見堂本剛目光看向地面時堂本光一擔心他是不是想下床，躺在床上的堂本剛臉蛋粉撲還沁著微汗，說話嗓音也不像上課時清脆有力，有些黏糊軟綿，意外的有些可愛。

堂本剛頭側向一邊思考，他不記得有讓岡田做這件事情，更何況還交代岡田不用送餐來，他想好好睡一覺。

「我請食堂煮了白粥跟幾樣青菜，」堂本光一吸鼻子的舉動引起堂本剛注意，這才發現堂本光一眼眶發紅「飯後甜點是布丁，我看冷藏櫃裡剩下編號51號的布丁就買了，才知道原來還有其它編號的布丁，口味好像不太一樣。」 

「謝謝堂本老師，好像總是麻煩到您…」隨著堂本剛垂下頭低喃，似乎是內疚的表現，堂本光一有些想解釋不是他所想的那樣，卻又不知從何說起「對了老師您是不是有花粉症呢？」 

「喔，對啊，挺困擾的。」

將托盤放在靠近床鋪的桌子上，堂本光一替堂本剛把枕頭豎起、順勢摟著堂本剛讓他能靠在枕頭上，再把桌上裝有馬克杯的水先替給堂本剛。

「我們家最近研發百分之99舒緩花粉症的藥劑，如果堂本老師有興趣的話我請專業人士跟您聯繫說明。」

喝口水滋潤乾澀發疼的喉嚨，沾染水滴的雙唇緩緩開闔，堂本光一又想起晨露在盛開花辦上滾動的畫面，伴隨朝陽而升的清冷花香。

「好啊，再麻煩剛同學了。」

宿舍每間臥室都有空氣清淨循環系統，在臥室裡堂本光一覺得舒坦許多，阻塞的鼻腔得以嗅聞到氣味，竄入鼻間的是堂本剛臥室的暖香，花果清香外還有絲縷線香味，想到剛才摟住堂本剛身體的柔軟觸感，不禁聯想到軟玉溫香。

「堂本老師用過午餐了嗎？」

「啊、都忘了…沒關係待會下午第一節沒課，我再去吃。」

不好意思的搔了搔後腦勺，堂本光一臉上露出羞赧笑容，如春風般和煦。

「如果老師不介意的話，能幫我吃掉午餐嗎？」

此話一出果然使堂本光一臉色有些變化，難道是準備的不合味口...

「我沒有別的意思，是因為頭疼又暈，實在沒什麼胃口。」 

「那、那、」

明顯沒有照顧過人的堂本光一不知道該怎麼協助堂本剛，擔心沒吃東西的堂本剛血糖會太低，又擔心頭疼頭暈的症狀。

「布丁我會吃的，補充熱量。」

「還是你能喝熱可可？我去泡一杯？」

突然想到自己臥室裡有盒被姐姐硬塞入的即溶可可，見堂本剛沒有反對便起身回臥室一把將放在抽屜底層的可可取出。  
教職員宿舍跟學生宿舍沒有距離多遠，穿過小花園就能到了，不一會就見堂本光一風塵僕僕歸來，取出一包可可用順手帶來的紅色馬克杯沖泡，在端給堂本剛前還吹了吹氣避免太燙口。

「小心點喝，燙。」

堂本光一拉過椅子坐在靠近床邊，注視堂本剛小口小口喝熱可可的動作，像是小動物進食般，搞得他也有些餓了。

「謝謝老師，您也用餐吧。」

堂本剛臉蛋比一開始更加紅潤，修長羽睫在喝熱可可時往下輕顫，熱可可滑過喉嚨時不明顯的喉結來回滾動，白皙的頸項因薄汗像是散發光芒，看在堂本光一眼裡更像某天晨跑經過花園瞧見露水在白色花瓣上滾動。  
他趕緊埋頭吃起午餐，索然無味的白粥竟能吃出一絲香甜氣息，往常不注重吃食的堂本光一將白粥與燙青菜吃得津津有味。

唰──是撕開鋁箔薄膜的聲響。

透過喝粥動作堂本光一目光從碗的邊緣露出，瞧見堂本剛喝完熱可可微微紅腫的三角唇瓣間探出粉嫩舌尖，對著布丁薄膜半瞇起眼來回舔拭，將少許的布丁用舌頭捲入小口，臉上綻放滿足笑靨、在舔弄下唇回味時睜開的圓眸與堂本光一窺視的眼神交會。

「老師，您要吃布丁嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

堂本光一簡直想逃離堂本剛的臥房，但理智告訴他不能輕舉妄動，所以他輕笑出聲掩飾倉皇，在吃完午餐後開口借用洗手間。

「天啊…」

鏡中的自己臉上滿是水珠，肌膚發紅是因為過度用力搓揉，雙手撐在洗手台上努力與倒映的自己對視告誡，才將下腹突如其來的反應壓下，步出洗手間前還拍了拍臉頰，集中精神不要多想。

「堂本老師您還好嗎？」

用餐完的堂本剛半躺在床鋪，高高疊起的枕頭使他上半身維持抬起，神情有些慵懶，他不時皺起的眉頭又提醒堂本光一面對的是生病的學生，不能趁人之危。

「嗯，剛才有些小狀況…」

不擅長說謊的堂本光一頓時找不到合宜藉口，卻又不能直接坦白，如果被知道對學生起了不該有的心思，這份工作和他描繪的未來便會消失殆盡。

「但老師的背心上還是沾著白粥喔，沒清理乾淨呢…」

堂本光一低下頭才看見西裝外套內的深色背心掛著些微乾涸的白粥痕跡，不過這也給了他台階，想到堂本剛沒有聯想到別的事情就好，不對，應該不可能聯想到其他狀況才對。

「我真的不太擅長處理這些、」

「老師，過來。」

試圖解釋呼弄過去，從堂本剛方向發出的語句使堂本光一一震，雙腿不聽使喚往床鋪邁去，停在床邊。

只見堂本剛從抽屜裡取出濕紙巾，白皙的雙手可以看見皮膚下分布的血管青筋，左手從下擺探入堂本光一襯衫與背心間，右手捏著濕紙巾小心翼翼擦拭。  
堂本光一的視線正好能瞧見那修長的羽睫搧動，還有翹起的上嘴唇，後知後覺發現鼻腔滿是堂本剛的香味，尤其被窩掀開時暖烘烘的氣息撲來，當他驚覺不能胡思亂想時已經為時已晚，堂本剛正張著烏亮圓眸抬起頭望向自己，雙眼迷濛。

「老師您還好嗎？」

堂本剛看了眼堂本光一滯空的右手，又回頭望向堂本光一，眼神滿是不解。

「嗯！剛同學，謝謝你。」

語氣僵硬，趁堂本剛還沒發覺自己異樣前堂本光一往後退了步，轉過身順好衣服邊深呼吸。

「剛同學好好休、」

「老師能幫我一個忙嗎？」

好不容易緩和的情緒又被堂本剛輕易挑起，堂本光一心裡默背化學元素表，必要時倒過來背誦。

「怎麼了？」

如果現在直接拒絕可能不太恰當，況且也還不知道堂本剛要請自己幫什麼忙，堂本光一維持新任好老師形像，清了清喉嚨才開口。

「頭更疼了，能幫我按一下嗎？」

迷濛的雙眼是因為不適，把他誤會成別的含意的堂本光一內心愧疚，怎麼會忘了眼前的學生是病人，堂本光一覺得為人師表卻有不堪的小心思進而產生微妙的背德感。

「如果真的不舒服，我幫你找保健老師來？」

「不用了…保健老師來也只會開止痛藥給我…」

彷彿是被拋棄的小動物般，堂本剛把自己往棉被裡縮了縮，軟糯的嗓音使堂本光一增添幾分歉意和心軟，正當他決定替堂本剛按一按時，堂本剛重新開口。

「抱歉又帶給堂本老師困擾了，我有些累，老師離開時門關上就好，謝謝。」

在小腦袋也埋入棉被前，堂本光一似乎看見堂本剛眼眶泛紅，被下了逐客令的堂本光一站在床邊進退兩難，他看了眼手腕上的錶，才過完午休時間。

「力道太大的話跟我說。」

幾不可聞的輕嘆落在壟罩堂本剛的棉被上，床沿因重量而下塌幾分，一雙溫暖的手探入被中放在堂本剛頭側，對著太陽穴位置輕柔按壓。

「嗯…」

細微聲響從棉被縫隙傳出，手掌感受到青年保養良好的髮絲撫弄、細緻富有彈性的肌膚觸感從指腹傳來，濕潤是因為出汗和悶在棉被中。  
堂本光一從西裝外套內側口袋取出手帕，稍微掀開捂著堂本剛的棉被，只見堂本剛輕閉雙眼進入睡眠，他仔細擦去堂本剛臉上布滿的細汗，動作輕柔像是照顧易碎藝術品般；堂本剛眉間糾結，也許是身體不適亦或是做了噩夢，堂本光一對於自己內心的臆測感到好笑。將手帕反方向對摺，下巴和脖頸處沾滿汗珠，最後還是決定幫他拭去。

「唔…」

被觸碰到脖頸時堂本剛身體顫抖，發出短暫輕促，原本就粉撲撲的臉蛋色澤加深，雙唇吧唧吧唧動兩下，往堂本光一的方向偏過頭。

照料完堂本剛後，堂本光一收回手，確認堂本剛熟睡中便把染濕的手帕放到鼻尖輕輕嗅聞，是那天在圖書館替他拿書時站在身後聞道的香氣，帶點露水清晰的暖烘烘花香。

在堂本光一收拾完物品離開堂本剛臥室後，躺在床榻上的人緩緩睜開雙眼，小健不知何時跑了出來還跑到床邊對堂本剛搖著尾巴。

「你也喜歡他對吧。」伸手撫摸小健的腦袋，小健開心的在地上打滾露出小肚皮，被主人一陣撫摸後才又跑回小窩去咬著玩具自己玩。

堂本剛離開被窩在前往洗手間時瞧見桌上擺放著堂本光一沒帶走的那盒即溶可可粉，已經洗乾淨的紅色馬克杯下墊張便條紙，上面穩重字跡寫著可可就送給堂本剛，馬克杯等他用完再還就好。

「fufufuf～」

幸虧堂本剛習慣把杯盤餐具等都收納在專門的盒具裡，靠牆的櫥櫃裡都是高昂器皿，他拿起紅色馬克杯想了想，這陣子可能都得冷落其他杯具了。

笑著吻住馬克杯杯緣，回味起方才堂本光一以為無人知曉的親吻。

略微生硬帶上薄荷氣息的偷吻。  
\--  
下午的課程堂本光一依舊帶上黑色口罩教課，讓學生操作實驗時不小心放空，看在外人眼裡卻像是嚴厲盯哨。

他吻了堂本剛，他的學生，抱恙狀態下他趁人之危，還是同性。

短暫接觸的幾秒使堂本光一大腦瘋狂分泌多巴胺，鼻腔裡滿是堂本剛的氣息，嘴唇上沾染香甜且觸感柔軟，下腹再次緊繃。最後僅有的理智叫囂著要他趕緊離開，否則後果自付。  
回到宿舍臥室後他趕緊疏緩情慾，避免影響後面教學，在上課鐘響結束前才趕到教室。

「各位同學要確實記錄實驗數據，學期末統整上交，這佔10%分數比重。」下課鐘聲響起，堂本光一才從旖旎思緒裡回神，交代重點後讓學生們離開。

結束一天課程走進教職員辦公室，批改好學生作業後放入抽屜上鎖，等待臨時教師會議的期間翻閱借出的天文書籍。

「光一老師真勤奮呢！」神田老師進到辦公室第一件事就是將冰可樂放到堂本光一桌上，用九州方面的方言俏皮的說了句。

「神田老師，謝謝，下次真的不用、」

舉起冰可樂晃了晃，堂本光一柔和的表情是禮貌與婉拒，但神田老師並無領會。

「正好有活動就隨手買了，光一老師不用緊張。」

既然神田老師態度落落大方，再過度解讀就太不解風情了，堂本光一抱著感謝得心情收下可樂，繼續讀起書籍，然而在神田老師進來後豐富了辦公室氣息，飄盪在空氣中的細微分子令堂本光一有些反感。

人造香氣無論濃淡與否，都令人不適。

他有點想念堂本剛身上的清新花香了。  
\--  
再見到堂本剛是幾天後的課堂，恢復健康的人正專注眼前燒瓶變化，戴上口罩遮住一半以上的臉龐，更顯現露出的烏亮雙眼，僅僅是對望彷彿能聽見傾訴的柔情、勾人攝魂。

「感謝我吧！」身旁的岡田負責填寫數據跟記錄變化，面向燒瓶悄聲說了句。

「嗯。」

「真冷淡。」

「賭局你穩贏的，就是答謝了。」

口罩下岡田吐了吐舌頭，面對堂本剛他從小到大都沒佔到一絲好處，還得掏心掏肺只差沒有掏身體，不過堂本剛對他身體也沒興趣。

「再忍幾天就解禁了。」

說的是堂本剛跟姐姐的約定，雖然岡田曾經疑惑為什麼是一個月，怎麼不是一學期、一整年，甚至一輩子。

「正好遇上我生日...」

這下就說得通了，反正沒人能管得住堂本剛，能夠要求安份一個月就是萬幸了，更何況堂本剛的生日又要到來，當天勢必得慶祝一番。

「今年想怎麼過？」

往年堂本家都是盛大慶祝，直到去年上了高中才轉為小型聚會，今年不知道堂本家要怎麼替堂本剛慶祝，突然請假幾天到海外也是可能的。

「跟家人說好當天簡單吃個飯就好，不用鋪張。」

放下燒瓶、摘下口罩站到窗邊喘口氣，白皙臉蛋上有細微勒痕跟浮起紅暈，轉頭又對上堂本光一注目的視線，對方侷促的轉開頭，逗得堂本剛內心一樂。

「當天中午我約幾個與你熟識的一起用餐囉？」

「好。」

岡田翻開記錄紙張，墊在下方的白紙上瞬間多了幾個名字，堂本剛看了一眼畫掉幾位後就算定案了。

「堂本老師...」

輕聲細語還是飄進堂本光一耳裡，他豎起耳朵想聽窗邊兩人的交談，又不好意思看過去，只能雙手環抱胸口裝做巡視學生實驗進度，往他們方向稍微靠近。

「...是個很溫柔的人喔。」

前面內容來不及聽清，結論倒是聽得一清二楚，隱藏在黑色口罩下的嘴角高高揚起，鏡片後犀利的目光顯得柔和。  
堂本光一眼角餘光瞄到堂本剛也望向自己，小手撫摸上鬢角稍微偏頭的模樣十分青澀可人，一股曖昧的暗流悄悄傳遞。


	5. Chapter 5

往後幾天堂本光一沒有其他私下與堂本剛接觸的機會，早上前往理科教室前有時候會刻意沿著迴廊散步到川堂欣賞花卉。多半是女學生們在協助花匠修剪花卉，鮮少有男學生，在一次與花匠攀談中才得知，堂本剛偶爾會來幫忙是因為其母親是花道老師，因此每周固定來一兩次，只是正巧都沒遇上。

「難怪身上有股清淡的花香…」

在理科教室裡俯瞰校園花團錦簇的堂本光一喃喃自語，花粉症狀使他平時經過花草也聞不到香氣，但腦中卻能湧現堂本剛的氣息，下腹微微躁熱。

堂本光一認為只是單純對同姓的堂本剛產生好奇，上網搜尋過堂本家族的資料，不外乎是介紹財主演變成現在財閥的歷史悠久敘述，財團旗下囊括陸海空運，十幾年前開始發展生科，硬生生比其他人早了幾步。  
成立學術學會扶植不少專業領域人士，在醫學方面也大力贊助醫院研究稀有病症跟基金會讓貧窮孩童能得到幫助。儼然是取之於社會用之於社會的典範。

「您好，我是堂本科技的村上，初次見面堂本光一老師。」

桌上電話響起，是學校警衛室來的電話，告知有位堂本科技的村上先生要來拜訪，在確認無誤沒多久，穿著正裝的專員來到理科教室，站在堂本光一面前自我介紹。

「村上先生您好，抱歉教室裡沒什麼茶水，泡杯玄米茶給您可好？」

「啊、真是不好意思麻煩您了，謝謝。」

雖然才進學校還不到一個月，但堂本光一已經有接待校外人士的經驗，學會在理科教室的櫃子裡放些茶包跟水杯，好接待臨時拜訪的人士。

「這份是我們目前開發中藥物的簡介跟實驗報告，您可以先參考下。」

從公事包裡取出文件夾遞交給堂本光一，這份差事可是集團少爺親自吩咐、大小姐授意執行，因此村上十分重視眼前的堂本光一，無論堂本光一提出任何問題幾乎都是有問必答。

「成份與內容我了解了，冒昧想請問，既然已經進行第三期實驗兩年多要三年了，是什麼原因還無法正式上市呢？」

「堂本老師，這就屬於商業機密了。」

村上不諱言，從他臉上表情可以看出商人的影子，堂本光一點頭表示了解，內心對這種行為不予置評。

「不知道堂本老師還有其它問題想詢問的嗎？」

「上面寫的副作用如果真的產生了，大概會持續多久時間？」

「一般狀況下4-6小時濃度會逐漸代謝掉，施打第一劑藥劑後24小時候則會完全代謝。」村上取出平板在螢幕上秀出資料給堂本光一參考，曲線圖呈現藥劑副作用的代謝時間以及成效時間「第二劑藥劑效果比較強，依照每個人的體質不同可能需要3-5天。」 

「那第三劑呢？」

堂本光一眉頭皺起，雖然他對藥物沒有過敏，不過面對新型未上市的藥劑還是謹慎的好，尤其是針劑。

「最久不會超過48小時，這是我們的數據。」

螢幕上跳出新的圖表，線條生動的攀升又下降，最後停止在底線上。

「三劑打完今年的花粉症狀就與堂本老師您無緣了，鼻塞鼻水或是眼睛紅腫癢等都能紓解，也不用戴口罩跟眼鏡。」

說不心動是騙人的，一到花粉症季節就遭殃的堂本光一很懷念自由呼吸的日子，手肘撐在交疊的雙腿上用拳頭抵著下巴，鏡片後的雙眼緊盯著文件資料，晌久沒有出聲。

「堂本老師，不如我資料放您這邊，若您思考好了再跟我聯繫可好？」看了眼時間已經快要一個小時，待會堂本光一也有課，村上果斷留下資料，讓堂本光一能好好思考。

「真不好意思，讓村上先生特地前來一趟。」堂本光一邊送村上到教室門口，語氣滿是歉意，畢竟對方專程來講解。

「別這麼說，對了，這盒藥劑能否請堂本老師轉交給剛少爺呢？」握完手村上像是想起了什麼，又從公事包裡取出小盒子，表情誠懇請託。

「好的。」

「那就麻煩堂本老師了，謝謝。」

見堂本光一收下盒子後，村上內心總算鬆了口氣，少爺交代的事情他完成了，證明他是可以囑託的人才，升官之路近在眼前。  
\--  
「剛君生日快樂～」

中午由岡田號召的堂本剛慶生會在宿舍社區的餐館舉行，席間都是跟堂本剛較為熟悉的人，佐藤、今井、生田、田中跟筱原。大家各自準備小禮物，知道堂本剛對於精品沒什麼興趣，紛紛送上特別的禮品。

「欸？釣竿？」

堂本剛接過岡田送的禮物時有些詫異，上回隨口說說想試試看釣魚，沒想到岡田竟然把器具都準備了。

「這是我送的喔！」

大一屆的筱原爽朗聲音介入釣竿，直接把禮物堆到堂本剛面前，是她親手打造的箱子，外面有各式縫紉拼布跟圖樣，出生傳奇設計家族的她未來也是要走同樣的路。

「謝謝筱原前輩～」

「剛前輩，我的禮物有些重量，晚點再送到臥房給您。」

今井有些不好意思，他送的是鑄鐵鍋具組，身為全日本最大廚具家具製造商的後代，最近假日都會到匠人處研習手作技巧。

「謝謝大家抽空陪我吃飯幫我慶生，禮物也都很別出心裁，我很喜歡！」

堂本剛雙頰紅潤露出小虎牙笑著，對於好友們前來替自己慶生感到高興，短暫的午餐時間結束後，由岡田陪他抱著禮物回宿舍安放，之後便搭上來迎接自己的私家車前往本宅，準備晚上的家族餐敘。

「嗯？今天剛同學請假？」

下午正好又輪到堂本光一的課，上課鐘聲才結束就脫口問出，內心則擔憂堂本剛是不是又生病了。

「今天是剛君的生日，慣例回家吃飯了，」班長率先岡田回答，翻閱課本的手漫不經心，眼神則不時飄向岡田「一年比一年辦的精緻～」 

「不過就生日，剛君不注重這些，是朋友天天都能聚在一起。」

「呵、」

「嗯哼，好了翻開課本，上次講到的公式今天會再做幾道練習，岡田同學記得提醒剛同學要複習。」

為了避免場面繼續白熱化，堂本光一適時打斷兩人的交談，開始授課。在學生埋頭寫練習時思緒落到堂本剛生日上，是不是該送點小禮物給他？畢竟堂本剛讓家裡生技專員來跟自己講解了藥劑，還免費提供施打。於情於禮似乎該表示點什麼，只是該送什麼才不會突兀呢…

「堂本老師？」

思索許久的堂本光一沒發現下課鐘聲已響起，學生們早就把報告呈交在他桌上，乖巧坐在位置上等待他回應。

「啊、下周每個人針對目前上課的內容選擇一個理論來做五分鐘的講解吧。」

被班長叫喚回神的堂本光一突然想起今天要交代的內容，他希望學生們是真的理解上課內容，因此訂定這個讀書計畫，讓學生來跟大家講解理論認知。學生們也沒特別反彈，對他們來說學校老師們各種教學方式都有，見怪不怪，在行禮後紛紛離開教室。  
\--  
「這陣子很乖巧嘛。」堂本剛臥室門被推開，走進的是家姐，學校董事會成員。她走近正讓小管家打理服裝儀容的弟弟，伸出手替他理了理領口。

「答應姐姐不鬧事了。」堂本剛表現溫順，垂下眼瞼避開姐姐視線，任由旁人替自己打理服裝儀容。

「新任的理科老師在學校很有人氣呢，」接過小管家呈上的領結，姐姐嫌棄的從幾個款式裡選了較為低調的暗紅色款式「理事長好像對他有點興趣。」 

「喔？我以為理事長不近男色。」這下子堂本剛抬起頭直視姐姐的雙眼，裡頭閃爍著相同的光芒。

「誰知道呢～」替弟弟繫好領結後又順了順領口，這才滿意的微笑「有把握嗎？」 

「算有吧。」

「別像上次那樣玩得太過火。」

「我可沒對上次的理科老師出手喔～」

堂本剛雙手一攤，這件事真的是誤會了，被辭退的理科老師是與其他學生私下互動被岡田發現，他們只是玩了個小遊戲而已。

「是啊，你們讓國中部的學生去誘拐他，然後拍下影片，」姐姐反手握住堂本剛的手稍微用力，紅豔的唇色緩慢吐出一字一句「在被你們當寵物玩了好陣子後，丟棄。」 

「他也是心甘情願的。」

「呵，你這小沒良心的。」

「我會轉告岡田跟其他人的。」

堂本剛嘟起嘴，生日當天還要被迫聽往事，不就是玩玩而已，況且當時理科老師也很沉溺在遊戲裡，外型粗曠的人竟然是個抖M，事後收了筆錢也不囉嗦的離開學校，哪裡有問題？

「待會不要在父母面前說這些，今天我生日，姐姐可以嗎？」

在佣人上樓告知可以下樓時，堂本剛甩開姐姐緊握的手，揉了揉發紅的地方，用含著水氣的圓眸向姐姐服軟撒嬌。

「知道了，生日快樂！」

「哇～姐姐好過份，這可不算生日禮物啊！」

發現姐姐想要藉機閃過給自己生日禮物，堂本剛不樂意的拍了姐姐，兩人打打鬧鬧下樓，在父母眼裡看起來像是天真無邪的兩姐弟。  
\--  
堂本光一透過窗口看見有私家車駛入，堂本剛從開啟的車門下來，笑盈盈對司機道別走回宿舍。已經梳洗好準備休息的他此時想著該用什麼藉口去學生宿舍找堂本剛，雖然不會有人攔問盤查，但直接提著紙袋過去似乎不是很洽當。

正當堂本光一還沒找到藉口，拎著紙袋在教職員宿舍附近徘徊，突然看見有個小身影從學生宿舍後方的門溜出去，準備消失在夜色裡。

「剛同學？」

趁著月色堂本光一小聲呼喊，不遠處的身影停頓了下，然後站在原地沒有動作。堂本光一趕緊脫掉口罩上前，走近後發現除了堂本剛外，還有個可愛的小傢伙。

「堂本老師，拜託您別說出去…」

鵝黃色的路燈照映下堂本剛的臉龐更顯柔軟，比剛烤好的糰子還要暖呼呼又綿密的感覺，忍不住想伸手喔摸。

「牠叫什麼名字啊？」

在草叢裡不敢亂動的小傢伙緊緊貼在堂本剛腿邊，眼睛水亮盯著堂本光一。

「小健…」

「上次怎麼沒在臥室裡見到牠？一起散步吧？」

「牠聽見聲響躲起來。」發現堂本光一眼裡有柔光，似乎是對小狗有著不一樣的情感，堂本剛牽著小健試探的問了句「堂本老師您喜歡小狗嗎？」 

「嗯，很喜歡呢！」

想起待在老家的寶貝，堂本光一臉上滿是不捨跟柔情，堂本剛瞬時有些羨慕，想要霸占這樣的情緒。

「那老師要不要溜溜小健？」

「你是懶惰吧～」隨口托出後驚覺不對，但堂本剛只是害羞的摸了摸鬢角，小聲說了句被發現了。

兩人在夜間牽著小健散步了一會，在小健解決完需求後，堂本剛牽回小健的繩索表示該回宿舍了。

「剛同學等等、」都快走到宿舍區了堂本光一才想起原先目的，叫喚住堂本剛，在他充滿疑惑的目光下遞上紙袋「聽說今天你生日，祝你生日快樂。」 

「謝謝老師。」

「這不是什麼奇怪的東西，你別擔心，是布丁！51號布丁。」見堂本剛沒有接過紙袋，堂本光一慌張解釋，就怕被拒絕。

「老師，我抱著小健沒辦法拿。」堂本剛笑了，堂本光一才注意到小健正乖巧躲在堂本剛寬鬆衣服裡「如果您不趕時間，方便跟我上樓嗎？」 

軟糯的嗓音滑過堂本光一耳膜，進入學生宿舍一路上沒遇見其他人，直到踏入堂本剛臥室，這是他第二次進入，和先前一樣，充滿花卉清香，以及暖烘烘的堂本剛。


	6. Chapter 6

進入臥室後的堂本剛將小健從懷裡抱出放下，小健立刻奔向跟在後面關上房門的堂本光一腿邊蹭著。

「小健想跟堂本老師親近呢。」

堂本剛笑瞇瞇接過堂本光一手上拎著的紙袋，裡頭是整盒51號布丁共六個，拿出兩個擺在茶几上，其餘的放入冰箱冷藏慢慢吃。

「唔、很有活力呢小健！」

堂本光一彎下腰抱起小健，有輕微潔癖的他任由小健舔他下巴，邊輕聲喊癢邊笑著揉揉小健的小腦袋。

「如果老師不介意的話，請和小健玩一下，除了我跟岡田外，小健很少接近人，有時候上課都會擔心牠會不會寂寞…」

沖泡熱水的堂本剛語調柔和，側身望向兩個玩在一起的身影有些寥寞。

「這也沒辦法，學校不能私自養寵物嘛。」

語畢堂本光一又想把舌頭吞下去，怎麼總是挑錯語句，擔心的抬眼看下堂本剛，只見他手拿紅藍色兩只馬克杯泡茶，垂頭沒有接話。

「剛同學放心，我不會說出去的。」堂本光一補上一句，希望堂本剛能相信他。

「我相信老師不會說出去的。」

堂本剛這才露出微笑，兩手拿著馬克杯走向小客廳，藍色的放在堂本光一面前。

小健趁堂本光一坐在沙發上時溜走，跑到牠的窩叼了玩具又跑出來，見堂本光一捧著馬克杯怕燙小心翼翼輕啜，乖巧的窩在腳邊用小腦袋靠著不動。

「平時小健都在臥室裡嗎？」

「對啊，只有晚上可以偷偷帶牠出去散步，幸好牠不吵不鬧。」

堂本剛彎彎的眼睛裡滿是寵溺，他見小健開心的讓堂本光一揉腦袋，放心的端起紅色馬克杯喝了口花茶。

「宿舍不都會檢查嗎？」

「fufu～我就是宿舍長啊。」

像是聽到什麼有趣的事情，堂本剛忍不住笑出聲，堂本光一這才想起初次見面時美波里舍監有提起過，輕咬了下舌尖有些不好意思的搔後腦。

「謝謝老師的禮物，您怎麼知道我特別喜歡吃51號布丁的？」

「我...其實不知道...」

又是讓堂本光一侷促的話題，上次是因為其它號碼都賣光了，這次是因為看堂本剛上次吃得津津有味才又買的，竟然誤打誤撞買到最喜歡的號碼。

「這樣啊…」

堂本剛手拿布丁和小湯匙，嘟起嘴語氣有些沮喪。

「不過我現在記得了，剛同學喜歡吃51號的布丁，以後不會買錯了。」

「真的嗎？老師下次還會買給我吃？」

黯淡下去的圓眸頓時又併發光芒，堂本光一實在不忍撲熄閃爍的光芒，連聲答應之後還會買給堂本剛。

見堂本剛心滿意足的吃起布丁，青澀的臉龐褪去大半稚氣正是要轉為大人的時候，咬小湯匙的舉動顯得純真、用舌尖捲起滑嫩布丁又勾人，堂本光一揉小健腦袋的手動作越來越緩慢，最後停下。

「老師您不吃嗎？」

當堂本光一發現自己又開始觀察堂本剛進食模樣，正想撇開視線時就對上堂本剛烏亮的圓眸，對著自己舔拭嘴角沾上的布丁、眨了眨眼詢問。

「我、我吃，洗了手再吃。」

慌慌張張垂下頭走向洗手間，舉止像是做了虧心事的孩童，坐回沙發上也不敢與堂本剛對視，靜靜的撕開封膜用小湯匙挖起布丁快速放入嘴中。

「好吃嗎？」

不喜好甜食的堂本光一原本有些懊惱為什麼要接受布丁，但在入口後立刻被滑嫩順口的布丁征服，甜度比預期的低許多、牛奶的香氣也恰到好處，還能看見點點香草籽，忍不住又挖了一勺。

「好吃。」含糊的回應堂本剛，臉上表情誠懇反應布丁的美味，略長的眼眸睜的渾圓。

「老師您慢慢吃，待會陪小健玩一下，我去洗個澡。」在堂本光一進食途中堂本剛逕自站起身，走到沙發邊微微蹲下揉了揉小健腦袋，完全沒瞧見堂本光一在聽見洗澡時瞬間飄起紅暈「小健好乖等很久了吧，待會光一老師就會陪你玩喔～」

光一老師…

堂本光一眼神離不開堂本剛走向浴室的背影，雖然有不少學生喜歡喊他光一老師或故意只喊光一，但都沒有聽見堂本剛叫喚他光一老師時的雀躍。

這莫名的情緒是怎麼來的？代表他們拉近距離了嗎？

「汪！」

小健適時出聲喚回堂本光一注意力，這才讓他放下已經吃完的布丁盒子，與小健在臥室裡玩起。  
\--  
若在平時洗完澡的堂本剛肯定是穿上整套睡衣，但今天他故意套上浴袍、胸口捂的嚴實，綁蝴蝶結有些鬆垮綁在腰間，露出的肌膚透出粉色像是櫻花季期間限定的粉櫻白糰子。

發現小健識相遠離小客廳時已經是要脫去衣物了，堂本光一胸膛高低起伏，些微乾澀的雙唇被吻的濕潤紅腫，舌尖在激烈交纏下不小心咬破，鐵鏽味瀰漫兩人口腔，引發更深刻的渴望。

「等、」

本來堂本剛洗好出來堂本光一就要離開，被堂本剛笑著請他幫忙端杯子到流理臺時被人從背後環抱，洗好澡的熱氣還沒散去，濕熱的氣息和軟甜的嗓音就在耳邊響起，堂本剛淡淡問了句「光一上次偷親我了吧。」 

腦袋突然轟的一聲沒了反應，被帶回沙發上壓著親吻，等到反應過來時下腹早就緊繃，堂本剛的腿介入在他修長的兩腿間，有一下沒一下蹭著。

「光一喜歡接吻吧。」

輕咬堂本光一紅腫的下唇，堂本剛將食指放入微啟的嘴裡，攪弄不知該如何是好的舌，然後撫過上顎。

「噫、」

異樣的搔癢感略過神經，堂本光一從來不知道原來自己口腔很敏感，被親吻時能引起身體輕顫、被手指滑過上顎時刺激出聲。

「我也喜歡接吻呢。」抽出食指劃過唇瓣，放入小嘴裡吸吮，發出漬漬水聲，兩眼盯著堂本光一臉頰由粉轉紅，才又把食指退出用舌尖舔了舔「光一好甜。」

湧起的腎上腺素帶起內心壓抑著的興奮，沒想到進入學校才一個月，第一場情事竟然會是跟男同學，但意外的並不排斥，甚至早就默默期待。

堂本光一不敢亂動，兩手無處安放只好舉高頭頂，像是一副任由堂本剛的態度。

「有偷偷想著我做什麼嗎？」

堂本剛也沒有下一步動作，俯臥在堂本光一上方，居高臨下凝視深色瞳孔，像是穿透人心到最底部般，使堂本光一微微顫慄。

「沒…」

「欸～」才吐出一個音節就被堵住，堂本剛不滿意這個回答，扁起嘴拖長埋怨音調，半瞇起眼目光落在堂本光一結實的胸膛。

「啊！」

下一秒胸膛半挺立的乳尖被指尖用力掐了下，堂本光一吃痛短促叫喊，眼眶發熱很是委屈。

「說謊…」

沒想到堂本剛的神情比堂本光一還委屈，頓時令堂本光一迷茫，到底是誰欺負誰了。

「再給光一一次機會。」

隨即又像沒事般，露出天真笑靨詢問，指腹討好般來回溫柔摩娑被掐疼的乳尖，安撫身下人的情緒。

「有…」

疼痛的地方被指腹隔著衣服撫弄，酥麻的感覺像電流般一波一波傳遞至大腦擴散至全身，心臟跳動越來越快。

「光一好棒，給你獎勵喔～」

笑的甜甜的人再度吻上才抿起的嘴，兩隻手在結實胸膛上游走，掌心覆蓋著乳尖稍微用力畫圓，然後再用拇指撥弄，引起堂本光一陣陣喘息，都被堂本剛一口接一口吞了下去。  
感覺到下腹被頂著，堂本剛邊掠奪堂本光一口腔裡的甜蜜，邊伸手拉開運動褲褲頭，探入握住炙熱的來源，將它掏出。

「不、嗚…」

緊張想推開壓在身上的人，但握住分身的手倏然縮緊，刺激堂本光一發出急促喘息，腰部有些發軟。

「光一不小呢。」

交纏的舌頭分開時拉起銀絲，堂本剛吻了吻堂本光一淌出津液的嘴角，稱讚手中掌握的尺寸來回套弄。

「哈啊－剛…別、」

堂本剛的手較為柔嫩，握住分身的力道時輕時重，大拇指偶爾覆蓋在泌出晶瑩液體的鈴口搓揉，有時故意聯合食指擠弄敏感傘部和冠狀溝，雙眼卻沒有離開過堂本光一臉龐，微笑欣賞堂本光一每一分窘迫和羞怯，以及深色瞳孔裡埋藏的赤裸渴望。

正當堂本光一放棄掙扎想要配合堂本剛手部動作擺動身體時，堂本剛毅然決然停止動作，緩緩從他身上離開。

「明天一早得到川堂幫忙，手有點痠了…」

從茶几上抽出幾張濕紙巾，慢條斯理擦拭方才握住炙熱分身的手指，白色紙巾蓋上修長手指，包裹住再抽離。

「可是、我、」

堂本光一臉上豔紅尚未退去，但他不知道該怎麼做才好，下身還精神的很，卻無人照拂。

「光一自己來好不好？」

坐在沙發上盤起腿，兩隻手托在下巴，原本慵懶的動作瞬間變的富饒興味，嘴角上揚圓眸晶亮。  
\--  
這是堂本光一第一次在有人注視下自行抒解情慾，回到自己臥室後立刻奔入浴室沖冷水，因為想到堂本剛慾望又高漲了。

應該是羞恥的事情，可是他卻在堂本剛的鼓勵下撫摸起自己，為了滿足堂本剛還刻意避開幾個敏感點，硬是玩弄一會才在堂本剛說出『可以了喔』快速刺激敏感觸達到高潮。

濃烈的慾望噴灑在手掌裡，他忘了抽紙巾，但堂本剛手掌覆蓋上來，沒克制好便沾的兩人滿手都是。  
可是堂本剛沒有嫌棄，空氣中除了淡淡暖花香外增添了男性氣息，堂本剛淘氣的點了點才釋放完的分身，在堂本光一喉頭輕顫出聲時，張開三角小嘴舔拭手上的慾望，堂本光一瞪大雙眼看他動作，忍不住用力吞嚥口水。

「光一好甜。」

額角汗珠滑落、脖頸沁著薄汗，胸口還在劇烈起伏的堂本光一，衝動吻上噙著笑的堂本剛，然後穿起褲子倉皇逃出臥室。


	7. Chapter 7

一個吻鑄成的錯該怎麼彌補？

這比要一次講解祖父悖論讓學生們懂還要困難。

「仁慈的父啊…」堂本光一內心懺悔著，校園裡有座小教堂，坐在第一排的他虔誠低頭、雙手交握、低啞呢喃，早晨經過的神父還被他全身黑的裝扮嚇了一跳。

徹夜沒睡充滿血絲的雙眸搭配白皙肌膚，散發生人勿近的氣場，若要在中古世紀可能會被誤認為吸血鬼，尤其堂本光一不喜太陽且私服常常是全黑，完全符合經典要素。

清早來到川堂慣例修剪花卉的堂本剛也聽說了堂本光一早起到教堂的傳聞，畢竟學校也就這麼多人，謠言傳的比什麼都快。

「發生什麼事了？」

岡田一臉睡醒模樣雙手插口袋迎面而來，站到堂本剛身旁小聲詢問，顯然他也聽說了。

「沒事。」

難得一覺睡到天亮，精神飽滿的堂本剛神輕氣爽回應，只是表情有點曖昧。

「得手了？」

「還不算。」

堂本剛這回答讓岡田了然，點著頭開始協助收拾修剪過的花卉，不擅長花藝但是收拾方面技巧高超，沒多久就幫堂本剛把不要的殘枝挑去、僅留下需要的部份。

「對了，理事長那邊似乎有意要拉攏。」想起探聽到的事情，岡田再次靠近堂本剛小聲說道。

「我也聽說了。」堂本剛臉色微微垮下，昨天姐姐才和自己說過，沒想到這次理事長動靜這麼大，看來是按耐不住了。

「難怪起初會派Rika去迎接。」

董事會成員裡不只有堂本剛的姐姐，岡田家的姻親也是成員之一，兩人常私下互通有無。  
以往有新進職員都是由各單位主任接待，理事長不曾出面過，此次卻讓貼身祕書去迎接就已經令人匪夷所思了，堂本光一才任職滿一個月，期間就已經不下多次稱讚，甚至直接挑明很看好堂本光一在學校的仕途。

「老師應該還不知道會面臨什麼處境吧？」

「fufu～他應該也沒發現理事長在挖坑給他。」

依照這陣子的觀察，理事長的所作所為堂本光一可能只當成是對新進員工的激勵沒有放太多心思在上面。加上理事長平時不常出現，校園裡也鮮少有不該傳的傳聞，因此要新進老師知道內幕實屬不易，何況又是普通家世背景的人呢。

「如果理事長成功拉攏…」

「不可能喔，小准，」岡田挑眉假設，立即被堂本剛持花點了點鼻尖「以我為主的賭局可從來沒輸過。」 

這番話讓岡田羞赧笑了笑，和堂本剛道歉，都忘了賭局還在進行中。

「要不要跟我另開賽局？」

「剛君想賭什麼？」

晶亮圓眸裡的狡黠沒有逃過岡田利眼，他往前一步、伸手握住堂本剛持花的手，兩人呼吸都能聞到鮮花香氣。

「小准想要的東西。」

「你嗎？可以喔。」唇瓣輕輕覆蓋在花朵上，岡田的雙眼始終沒有離開堂本剛的臉龐，見他十足把握的神情，真想狠狠教訓「怎麼賭法？」 

「一個月，我會讓他對我死心塌地。」

「哇～剛君魅力是不是削減了，需要一個月這麼久。」

果斷放開堂本剛的手，岡田轉頭收拾起東西，準備待會上課。

「半個月。」

「好！」

少年們經不起激將法，自尊比什麼都重要。

「如果達成，小准得乖乖聽我的。」

「哪次沒聽你的？」

岡田覺得好笑，跟堂本剛從小到大簡直形影不離，對於堂本剛提出的要求鮮少拒絕，倒是堂本剛常常拒絕他。

「你得去擺平董事會的蒼井，」見岡田聽見蒼井二字時瞳孔瞬間縮小，增加不少內心的愉悅「我們需要蒼井的支持，利用完後就丟吧。」 

「這賭注不、」

「喔？小准該不會是喜歡上蒼井吧？」

又是一句令岡田錯愕的話，他以為瞞過所有人，尤其是堂本剛。

「也是…人妻又成寡婦沒多久，欸，她先生不是身體很健康嗎？」

「......」

沉默不語的岡田背部冷汗直流，從穹頂灑落的陽光照射身上還是感覺陰寒，尤其是堂本剛臉龐因陽光呈現的陰影處，看起來邪魅至極。

「接任先生職位的她似乎不太擅長處理董事會事宜，」剪刀剪去花枝的聲響乾脆，喀的一聲剪斷岡田內心僅存的理智「理事長那邊應該很樂意協助吧！」 

「賭，我跟你賭了，」自認沒有忤逆過堂本剛的岡田此時滿腔怒火，原來有軟肋被人掐住的感覺是如此無助，即使身高比堂本剛高出一些，在他面前卻像螻蟻般渺小「你不許對蒼井出手傷害她，聽見沒有堂本剛！」 

清早川堂人煙稀少，花匠們也忙著手上工作，自然鮮少有人會注意到堂本剛和岡田的狀況。

「小准放輕鬆點～」放下修剪好的花枝、雙手撢去岡田肩膀上沾附的花瓣，陽光下堂本剛笑得像天使「我贏的話你就能名正言順接近她了，多好啊！」 

「哼，等你有重視的人就知道了。」岡田拍開堂本剛的手，頭也不回離開。

徒留堂本剛注視被拍開的手，力道不大也不疼，內心卻有些不甘，憑什麼好友可以有重視的人，比他還重要的人。

拾起修剪完美的花枝，突然覺得完美有什麼好的，太醜了，毀掉。  
\--  
接下來幾天堂本剛也不急著動作，上課依然文靜認真，像是沒有發生過任何事情般，這舉動反讓堂本光一焦灼，不經意對到眼會自動閃避，遠遠見到堂本剛身影就改道。  
初入校園還自許能找到對象、踏入上流社會，結果就像美波里舍監提醒的那樣，身邊貼過來的都是想要玩樂的，展現赤裸裸的慾望還不用你負責任。

但堂本剛不同，堂本光一沒有想過會和同性發生什麼情事，自然也沒有設想跟堂本剛有任何發展，再想到堂本剛晶亮的圓眸噙著笑意凝視自己，不敢想起的慾望又暗自燃燒。

「可別忘了，半個月。」

「嗯。」

下課後岡田逕自先走，佐藤也有些詫異，平時兩人都是同進同出，即使堂本剛有事耽擱也不曾見岡田獨自離開，再看眼堂本剛滿是平靜神情，佐藤默默把關心的話語吞下。

「怎麼了嗎？」

倒是堂本光一走了過來，拿在手上的是堂本剛補交的報告，在旁觀察什麼時候好交給堂本剛時也看見了這幕。

「沒什麼，我們沒吵架喔。」

堂本剛擺了擺手想緩和氣氛在外人眼裡更像欲蓋彌彰，接過報告整齊放入文件夾裡，向老師行禮後準備離去。

「那個剛同學、」

「嗯？」

佐藤也跟著停下腳步，但發現堂本光一有些尷尬便趕緊先離開，留下堂本剛停頓在原地、頭微微側著觀看堂本光一比手畫腳。

「那、那個報告，我有寫評語。」

放棄比手畫腳，堂本光一嘆口氣，把藏在報告裡的小心思說出口。

「好的，堂本老師，我回去會看的，謝謝您。」

又變回堂本老師…

堂本光一面對堂本剛謙和有禮的態度一點辦法也沒有，彷彿那晚只是場夢，從頭到尾在乎且不知所措的只有他一人。

嘆了口氣在下一堂課學生進來前打起精神，做回自恃的堂本光一。  
\--  
「小健啊，今天晚五分鐘待你出門喔～」

對咬著項圈來到腳邊蹭著的小健溫柔解釋，堂本剛看過堂本光一的評語了，是想約他今晚在上次遇見的草地碰面。  
出臥室前不忘再次打理，帽T和短褲加上外套，以及用自製的香包在頸部多擦幾下。

「堂本老師…不好意思…」

在宿舍區光線與另頭街道光線未及之處的黑暗裡，堂本光一不知確認第幾次時間，正想該不會這就是堂本剛的回應時，軟糯的嗓音配合急促喘氣聲響起。

「剛同學，沒事吧？你先緩緩…」

接過從懷裡抱出的小健，自動牽起牽繩遛狗，堂本光一另隻手覆蓋在堂本剛後背規律安撫，直到人站直身體調節好呼吸。

「今天差點被發現了…」

語氣裡有著不安，堂本光一搭在堂本剛後背的手沒有收回，自然貼靠著。

「那待會回去怎麼辦？」

「待會我晚點回去，應該能避開。」

堂本光一似懂非懂，雖然不清楚堂本剛要避開什麼，基本上美波里舍監很少巡視樓層，那應該是同層的同學了。

「堂本老師…」

「怎麼了？」

沒發現自己深思的模樣都被堂本剛盡收眼底，堂本光一假裝平靜沉穩回應。

「您寫的評語…」停下腳步，在微弱光線下堂本剛臉上神色不清，但語氣聽得出小心翼翼，還有些小期盼「是認真的嗎？」 

「嗯，是認真的。」

經過幾天糾結與理性分析，堂本剛家族勢力龐大，如果堂本光一想要平步青雲，那好好和眼前的堂本剛談個戀愛也不吃虧，更何況校園裡大家都是逢場作戲，他相信堂本剛也只是一時興起，不會要求天長地久這麼飄渺的東西。

怎麼精算都是賺，雖然沒有上過同性的經驗，可是他堂本光一可以學。

「能讓我思考幾天嗎…」

欸？這怎麼跟預料的不一樣！   
背對光線的堂本光一臉上表情不太自然，幸虧黑暗中看不到他僵硬的表情，他以為堂本剛會欣然接受。

「畢竟我很了解自己的心意，可是老師的心意、」欲言又止，雙手拉扯著衣服下擺有些無措，堂本剛先是低下頭又緩緩抬起對上堂本光一雙眸，咬了咬下唇才又繼續說

「我不想被老師玩玩而已…」

堂本剛蹲下身抱起小健，一個箭步上前握住堂本光一持牽繩的手、從手指與手掌間的縫隙鑽入，拿回牽繩時輕撓掌心。  
堂本光一來不及反應過來，這幾天刻意迴避的清暖花香竄入鼻腔，堂本剛踮起腳尖偏頭閉上眼，在他詫異中微啟的雙唇上吻了下。

夜風裡堂本光一聽見堂本剛匆匆離去的腳步聲，香味還縈繞四周，唇瓣的甜軟覆蓋上心尖。


	8. Chapter 8

應該是前晚站在夜風中太久吧，不小心染上風寒，使花粉症狀加劇。

堂本光一腦袋糊成一片，把現況歸咎於前晚吹風導致，而他不過是吃了點感冒藥後決定施打花粉症實驗針劑，就引發不得了的副作用。

「老師，有人說過你這樣很好看嗎？」

堂本剛小嘴放開被舔到濕潤的傘部、晶瑩從鈴口潺潺冒出，鮮紅舌尖像吃布丁般捲弄然後鑽入鈴口，堂本光一下腹收緊、從鼻腔發出悶哼聲。

他全身癱軟動彈不得，還能控制的部位剩下兩個，一是雙眼用來閉上眼睛逃避再張開重回現實、反覆確認堂本剛在下身的動作，二是嘴用來發出輕吟以及咬住下唇不讓淫魅嗓音流瀉。

「老師，你這樣真好看…」

明知道堂本光一不可能發聲回應，但堂本剛樂意自問自答，掐住莖身的手指稍微用力上下滑動，另隻手放入口中充分沾濕再向會陰處往後碰觸，又使堂本光一倒抽口氣，雙腿肌肉輕顫，微紅的雙眸不知是花粉症導致還是憋著委屈，隱隱閃爍瑩光。

堂本剛模仿舔舐冰淇淋的動作，用舌尖描繪莖身感受到脈搏跳動，傘部與莖身連結處不時稍為出力舔弄，舔到根部時更把一邊球部用舌尖緩緩納入小嘴中舔吮，小力啜起，引起堂本光一一陣又一陣急促喘息。

嗶。

極簡單短促的提示音從桌上電腦傳來，堂本剛暫時放下堂本光一，走近瞧。

「看來老師很忙碌呢，忙著周旋於同事跟學生間。」

從背影看不出堂本剛的情緒，但堂本光一下意識腦中警鈴大響，他覺得堂本剛的語氣飽含不悅情緒。

「你說，如果神田老師來時看到你這樣...」轉過身笑臉盈盈往自己走來，堂本光一只覺得背脊發寒，喉嚨依舊發不出聲音只能嗚咽回應「會不會是件很有趣的事情。」  
\--  
「光一老師～」神田老師按照訊息上的時間出現在理科教室門口，精緻裝容在看到站在另一旁的堂本剛瞬間崩塌0.1秒，隨即又堆滿笑容「沒想到剛同學也在呢。」

一雙塗滿正紅色指甲油的手指從身後拿著兩瓶可樂出現，一瓶放在長桌上堂本光一面前，另一瓶神田自己打開喝了口。

「啊！抱歉剛同學，不知道你在，沒準備你的。」

笑盈盈的臉上沒有任何抱歉的影子，更多的是炫耀的神情。

「沒關係的神田老師，」堂本剛笑起來臉龐輪廓顯得有些圓潤，彎起的眼睛和露出的小虎牙組合起來是多麼天真美好「攝取太多糖分會加速老化喔。」 

堂本光一有些想笑，可是他現在光是維持表面上平穩就十分費力，因此在外人看起來他依舊沒什麼表情反應，淡漠看著一切發生。

「不過有些人就比較幸運，歲月都會饒過的。」

神田說出這句話時有些咬牙切齒，雖然她們家族女性都是凍齡有術的知名人士，但也無法忍受被人直接挑老化這話題。

「光一老師，你後面不是都沒課了嗎？上次說好要一起去校區花園走走，現在可以出發喔！」

「神田老師，不巧堂本老師答應協助我們家研發的藥劑，怕是沒空呢。」

堂本剛意興闌珊回應，即使是班導又如何，這校園裡任誰都要給自己幾分面子。

「這樣啊...剛同學也真是的，老師也可以協助啊！」

「實驗中的藥劑還有副作用，有些會皮膚起紅疹或身體發癢，也有保養得宜的肌膚突然色素堆積暗沉的例子在...」

越說神田老師臉色越僵硬，雖然她只是隨口說說，沒想到堂本剛竟然這麼認真回覆。

「那還是、」

「神田老師還是先簽個同意書吧？這樣就能和堂本老師一起協助我們堂本科技，到時候藥劑成功了會答謝您的。」

堂本剛煞有其事的從長桌下的抽屜裡取出一沓紙，順手拿起桌上鋼筆便放到神田老師面前。

「哎呀，是花粉症的藥劑啊，老師我沒花粉症困擾，可能幫不上忙了，抱歉啊剛同學...」

看了眼紙張加粗放大的字眼寫著花粉症，神田瞬間鬆了口氣。

「真可惜，神田老師還有什麼事情嗎？」

始終站在堂本光一身側的堂本剛發覺堂本光一快要承受不住了，從神田進來沒多久雙腿就有些顫抖，即使面無表情也能從肌膚上沁出的薄汗看出端倪，抿成直線的雙唇隱忍著不讓聲音發出，便伸手放在堂本光一後腰處來回輕輕安撫。

「沒什麼、」

「沒什麼事的話神田老師就不送了，因為實驗是有簽定保密協議的，還請神田老師見諒。」

神田再怎麼裝也敵不過堂本剛滿眼冷漠和強硬的驅逐語氣，臨走前還淚眼汪汪望向堂本光一，表現得有些委屈才離開教室。

「沒事了，光一可以放心了喔。」

替堂本光一拉開白色長袍，下身是赤裸著，在高舉的分身上套著低頻震動的環，鈴口淌出一股股晶瑩，莖身不時抽動被低速震動折磨著無法得到更多快感，無法得到釋放。

讓堂本光一上身趴在桌上的缺點就是無法欣賞臉部表情，堂本剛思索，決定更改教室門禁設定，將門上鎖不許外人進入，順便拉上厚重窗簾遮蔽外面陽光，教室裡瞬間陷入漆黑，堂本光一不安的扭動身軀，但力氣並沒有回來多少。

「放心，我不會傷害你的，光一好好享受就好～」

黑暗中看不清堂本剛神色，講桌上螢幕發出的光亮只能依稀分辨眼前人的輪廓，他嗓音軟糯像是編織甜蜜陷阱的網等著堂本光一落入，不，是張已經網住他主動出擊的陷阱。

堂本剛將堂本光一抬起身放在桌上，使他仰望著天花板，確認沒有任何不適後開始愛憐高舉的分身，將冒出的晶瑩一口口舔入嘴裡，有些鹹還帶著堂本光一的男性氣息，令堂本剛也開始興奮。

「為...為什麼...」

好不容易艱辛發出幾個音節，夾帶在字句間卻是更多的輕吟，脖頸因動作拉出優美弧線、汗珠順著弧線滑落，隨著吞嚥來回滾動的喉結添加幾分色氣。

「光一不是喜歡我嗎？」

在用力吮口傘部後，堂本剛抬頭對上堂本光一雙眼，用舌頭舔去嘴角沾黏的銀絲，舌尖停留在虎牙的位置。

堂本光一內心澎湃，這發展與他想像中的不同，是他疏忽大意了。

「我也喜歡光一喔。」

堂本剛垂下眼眸的神情引發堂本光一諸多遐想，風從沒有關上的窗戶吹入，窗簾被風帶動，陽光時不時照射入內窺探旖旎景象。

「我也喜歡光一喔。」

吹入教室內的微風也經過兩人，帶來一絲涼意，大腿被堂本剛溫暖的手掌覆蓋撫摸，堂本光一剎那迷失了在停止思考的時空，靜靜聽著堂本剛的嗓音滑入耳中。

「不想只是玩玩的關係...」

含入分身的小嘴字句模糊，但堂本光一聽得清晰，深色瞳孔放大，鼻息有些喘促。

恍惚間堂本剛的手從恥骨的位置用指腹按摩緩慢滑到私處，繞過高舉的分身來到敏感脆弱的會陰用大拇指畫圈按壓，時不時往後探向緊閉的入口，指尖試探性戳刺。三角小嘴換成含住陰囊，先納入嘴裡輕輕吸吮、吸的同時舌尖邊畫圓舔拭，不停在兩顆球部來回舔弄，另隻手則握住慾望的根部，用虎口掐著根部有一下沒一下的輕微套弄。

在確定堂本光一身體不再像最初般緊繃，堂本剛把目標移回不停流淌晶瑩的分身，與堂本光一保持對視，接著濕潤的嘴唇包裹住整個傘部沒有繼續往下吞，感覺到口腔內吸吮的壓力、然後鈴口被舌尖快速鑽動勾弄。

「哈啊...哈...」

堂本光一張開被自己咬紅的唇瓣喘息，身體無法動彈的感覺實在糟透了，想要擺動腰部、想要扣住堂本剛的後腦狠狠進出那張勾人的小嘴，想要吻住那張帶給自己快感的雙唇。但他只能軟綿無力的被支配，雙腿肌肉因快感沖刷不時微微顫抖。

見時機成熟，堂本剛手指則依舊在根部來回摩娑以及按摩會陰，再堂本光一覺得要適應這快感時，堂本剛頭部緩緩上下動作，將傘部含入更多抵在上顎然後猛然再次繼續深入，舌尖順著納入越來越多的莖身摩娑，突破咽喉時反射性痙攣擠壓著敏感的傘部，保持著吞納動作，手部則捧著球部套弄掃過會陰摩娑，使堂本光一下腹一緊，在堂本剛故意用指尖戳弄身後緊縮的入口時釋放慾望。  
\--  
結束後堂本剛從書包中掏出濕紙巾替堂本光一擦拭，仔細扶著釋放過慾望的分身擦去白濁跟晶瑩液體，空氣中瀰漫混濁的氣息跟情緒。

「發生在堂本老師身上的副作用我會斟酌用詞，寫完後讓老師您看過後再交給公司實驗室。」

將堂本光一打理好，堂本剛把他扶起，雖然力氣還沒完全回來，但剛才的釋放後感覺稍微有些能施力了。

「喔...嗯...」

堂本光一不是很喜歡堂本剛這樣，生疏的喊著堂本老師，明明都是有過親密接觸的關係了，不知道從什麼時候開始，他喜歡堂本剛喊自己光一老師，或者連

尊稱都去掉也可以。

「這藥劑在一般狀況下4-6小時濃度會逐漸代謝掉，施打第一劑藥劑後24小時候則會完全代謝。」堂本剛煞有其事的解說，頓了一會臉上出現擔憂神色。

「老師您有先服用感冒藥，加上現在可能是輕度風寒，所以我待會聯絡實驗室看之前的試驗者有沒有其他狀況發生，或是類似的身體狀況下試藥的。」

「好。」

這是一個很神奇的經驗，坐在理科教室的長桌上，幾小時前還是授課狀態，在不久前變成被學生強制發生親密關係，而現在兩人比肩而坐、堂本剛還十分擔憂自己身體狀況，堂本光一內心的情感難以言喻的複雜。

「老師待會沒事的話早點回去休息，如果又有什麼狀況發生，請馬上連絡我。」

堂本剛烏亮的雙眼直勾勾望入堂本光一還有些茫然的眼底，將寫滿擔憂的神情深深烙入堂本光一內心。

「那我先去參加社團活動了...」

當堂本剛從桌沿跳下、堂本光一下意識從身後摟住他，把堂本剛圈入懷中，沉靜的教室裡鼓噪的心跳聲清晰可聞，堂本光一覺得堂本剛肯定聽見了自己的心跳。

「我喜歡你，剛。」

感覺到堂本剛身體微微僵硬了一下，然後放鬆肩膀往下。

「堂本老師...我、」

「我不是想跟你玩玩而已。」附在堂本剛耳廓邊呢喃，與之前發出喘息聲不同的低啞嗓音，一字一句敲打在堂本剛心上「讓我叫你剛好嗎。」

「我、」

「然後叫我光一。」

生怕堂本剛不同意般，堂本光一縮緊手臂，即使沒有恢復多少力氣，但顯然堂本剛也不打算脫逃拒絕。

「光一。」

輕而易舉掙脫堂本光一的束縛，堂本剛轉身面對他，讓他雙臂繼續圈住自己，手指抵在堂本光一稜角分明的下顎上，輕輕抬起。

「不能只是玩玩而已喔。」

吻住那似乎想說點什麼的雙唇，吸吮嘴裡的甜蜜，輕啜幾下微腫的下唇，最後小力咬了口，留下不久便消退的齒痕。

「光一對我。」  
\--  
離開理科教室後，夕陽斜射入長廊，堂本剛臉上沒有表情，他快速取出手機將藥劑副作用告知村上，然後刪除備份信件。

『每個人體質不同會影響恢復力氣的時間長短，但越快恢復力氣，第二波副作用將來的越快。』

看完村上的回覆，堂本剛冷哼了聲，這不是說廢話嗎？花費不貲養的研究員只能給出這種結論，是該找個時間清理掉了。

整點，校園的鐘聲響起，悠長劃過黃昏，穿過漫長的迴廊，停在堂本剛駐足回望理科教室的腳跟上。

傾斜的夕陽來不及照射上揚的嘴角便落入地平線，另一邊才恢復大半力氣的堂本光一，突然覺得體內血液似乎有蠢蠢欲動的徵兆。

第二波未知的副作用，準備展開。


End file.
